Realizing My Feelings For You
by clarinetj3
Summary: [SxS][[ONESHOT]] Sakura was shot. She then realized her feelings for Syaoran and before falling unconcious, she confessed her love. Death took Sakura.....did he? Does Syaoran have the chance to return Sakura's love? Read to find out!


**(A/N) Hey! This is my first story/one-shot on fanfiction. I've been reading a lot of other fanfics and decided to try a one-shot. Please review! Corrections/Comments/Flames are welcome!**

**(_'WHEN THINKING' -_ "WHEN SPEAKING)**

**Dictionary: IeNo, OhayougozaimasuGood Morning, KaijuuMonster, and Arigatou(obviously) Thank you.**

**Realizing My****Feelings For You**

**ONE-SHOT**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun had just risen, the birds were merrily chirping, and peace was all around.

"Ie! I'm gonna be late!" A twelve year old girl with auburn hair shouted as she ran around her room trying to find her school uniform. Once she successfully gathered her clothing, she quickly changed and ran downstairs.

"Ohayougozaimasu!" she greeted her big brother and father.

"You'll never get to school on time if you don't stop you habit of sleeping in, kaijuu!" A tall teenager with black hair smirked.

"I am not a kaijuu! And stop calling me one!" She responded, the turned to her father. "Dad, big brother called me a kaijuu!"

"Now, Touya, be nice to your little sister." Fujitaka said. "Here's you lunch, Sakura." He handed her a brown paper bag,

"Okay, bye!" Sakura ran out the door and put on her skates. She rapidly made her was to school, racing the clock.

"Woohoo!" She made it in the nick of time. Sakura changed back into her shoes, put her skates in her locker, and ran to her homeroom.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura walked to her purple-haired best friend.

"Sakura! You were almost late!" Tomoyo sweat-dropped. "Again."

"You don't miss a thing, Tomoyo."

"Okay, everyone! Settle down!" Their homeroom teacher came in. Sakura and Tomoyo settled in the back.

"There are some special announcements today, class…." Their teacher started but both Sakura and Tomoyo tuned him out and just sat there, staring at the floor.

A note landed on Sakura's desk. She looked at Tomoyo with a confused face. She merely mouthed "open it". Soon enough, they swapped messages back and forth.

"_I'm already bored…and we're only in homeroom! I can't wait until lunch!"_

"_Yeah, me too. There's nothing to do. And it looks like you're already hungry."_

"_Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. I didn't eat breakfast."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Mom had to go early to a meeting. **Plus **I was too busy editing you last battle! You know, the one with Bubbles."_

"_Uh, yeah. You really gotta stop filming all my battles."_

"_And why should I stop? You always look fabulous in you battles. **Especially** in the outfits I made for you!"_

**Riiing! Riiiiing!**

**CCSSxS**

Sakura was standing against the fence near a cherry blossom tree where Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol were at.

"Okay, smile!" Tomoyo was taking pictures of Sakura in the outfits that she made. "Okay, come here. Try this on." She handed Sakura a pink outfit with a witch hat. Sakura ran to the girls' restroom, changed, and came back.

"You look wonderful!" Tomoyo's amethyst eyes twinkled. "Go to the cherry tree. Now, the fence. Okay, just a few more…"

On the opposite side of the fence, a man in a trench coat and a hat was walking towards Sakura. His hands were in his pockets and he wore sunglasses. He stopped right behind Sakura. In just a second, he took out a gun, poked his hands through the fence, and now held Sakura as a hostage.

"Don't anyone come near or I'll kill her." He shouted.

'_No...why does it have to be her?' _Syaoran feared his only love would be gone. He looked at her. Her emerald eyes showed nothing but pure fear. "Tomoyo…" Her amethyst eyes were filled with worry. _'I have to do something.'_

He ran towards Sakura and the man with full agility. He managed to get to her. He tried to get her away but the man had a strong grip on her shoulders. Syaoran managed to pull her. They started running but the man pulled the trigger and fired. Then, Sakura fell with a thud. Syaoran ran to her and laid her on his lap.

"Sakura…" he whispered. He looked at where her hand was, covering the bloody spot where the bullet was in.

"Syaoran….I-I…." Sakura was whispering with all her remaining strength.

"No, don't talk. You're wasting your strength."

"I…..I love you." Sakura's eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

Syaoran was shocked. He was silent for a moment letting her words sink in. Then, he finally whispered back, "I love you, too."

**CCSSxS**

Syaoran was now pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "Come on, come on." He muttered.

The doctor came earlier and allowed Sakura's dad and big brother to see her. He said she was fine and the bullet was successfully taken out.

The doctor once again came, this time with Fujitaka and Touya.

"She's fine. She just needs her rest." The doctor told Fujitaka.

"Thank you." He replied. "Come on, Touya, you need something to eat." Fujitaka and Touya went in the elevator and went down to the lobby.

"Miss Dadouji, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mr. Li. Follow me, please."

The three then followed him to Room 416.

"Wait here." The doctor went inside and came back after a few minutes. "You may now see her."

They headed towards the door, Syaoran at the back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Li, only two visitors at a time." The doctor held him back.

"But…but…"

I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait until they come back."

**CCSSxS**

"Sakura! I'm so glad you alright!" Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's bed, eyes gleaming with joy. "You are alright, right?"

"Yes, Tomoyo, I'm fine." She turned to Eriol, with a confused. "Eriol, Where's Syaoran?"

"Yeah, where **did** he go?" Tomoyo was also confused.

"Uh, I think the doctor held him back. I heard him say something about only two visitors at a time." Eriol said while scratching his head.

"Oh. Then, we have to hurry! After all, Sakura would want to see her savior. Hohohoho!" Tomoyo gave her famous laugh.

"Oh, yeah. He **did** save me…..right?"

"Yes, he did. And we're gonna get going, Sakura. We didn't eat anything since we got here."

"Ok, bye, Tomoyo! Eriol!"

"See ya, Sakura! Eriol waved goodbye before he was pulled out of the room.

**CCSSxS**

"You can go in now, Syaoran. We'll meet you in the lobby, 'Kay?"

"Ok. See ya!" He cautiously entered and slowly closed the door behind him. He walked to Sakura's bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"Sakura, you're all right!" Syaoran was about to hug her but stopped himself and blushed.

Seeing this, Sakura also blushed. Syaoran sank back down his chair. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Arigatou, Syaoran." She muttered, finally breaking the silence.

"You're welcome, Sakura. And what you said to me…did you mean it?"

Syaoran saw her confused face so he tried to more specific. "Sakura, what you said to me **right** before you fell unconscious. Did you mean it?"

**flashback**

"**Sakura…" he whispered. He looked at where her hand was, covering the bloody spot where the bullet was in.**

"**Syaoran….I-I…." Sakura was whispering with all her remaining strength.**

"**No, don't talk. You're wasting your strength."**

"**I…..I love you." Sakura's eyes closed and she fell unconscious.**

**end of flashback**

She immediately blushed after the flashback.

"So you just remembered?" Syaoran whispered.

"Yeah…..and yes."

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Yes, I did mean it." She whispered back.

Once again, he was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in. _"Yes, I did mean it."_

"Sakura…." He whispered. "I love you, too."

Her face brightened and a big grin appeared on her face. _'I can't believe he loves me back!'_

"Syaoran! You don't know how happy you've made me today!" Sakura jumped off the bed and hugged him.

Syaoran stood up. "Sakura. I almost lost you today. I don't know what I would've done if I did. I want to let you know before were separated forever." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura let go of him. "Syaoran." Her hands cupped his cheeks. "We're both here and loving each other. That's all that-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Syaoran kissed her. The window was openand behind them, a beautiful sunset marked happiness forthe newly couple.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! And remember Correction/Comments/Suggestions/Flames are all welcome! Seriously, I want to know how I did. How about this. Rate in you review. 1-10. 1worst & 10best. Don't forget!**


End file.
